A Angels Redemption
by KookieMan20
Summary: A 1000 years have passed since the 21st century, of that horrid, Earth-scaring event a mere decade after the 2nd Giant-War that nearly spelt doom for us all. And all of that was averted by a man shrouded in Mystery and Power. Nico di Angelo. Some call him the Absolute Demon, others call him the Almighty Messiah. But there is one thing that we Gods and demigods ask. Where is he?
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue**_

 ** _" Of all the things you've done, this is the most... Do you any inkling of an idea of how utter mad you are becoming "_**

 ** _" You're finally at a lost for words if you had to pause and think of ways to insult me. How unlike you."_**

 ** _" You of all people should know this."_**

 ** _" Can you honestly blame me. What you propose is utter madness."_**

 _ **" Well, Madness and Genius coincide quite well,"**_

 _" **...Do you really care so little for your own well being."**_

 ** _"... Again I shall repeat. You of all people should know."_**

 ** _" ...Son..."_**

 ** _" Don't. I have thought long and hard since I crawled my way out of that abyss. No one can stop me from this. Not you, not the Olympians and most definitely not the Primordials themselves."_**

 ** _" ...Not even your sister._**

 ** _"..."_**

 ** _" Not even for you're_ beloved _..."_**

 ** _" It's because of them, that I have to...no, need to do this."_**

 ** _" Truly. For I assure you now, they will completely back my decision and will want to stop you from this madness."_**

 ** _" What they want is not what they need. And what they want is a dream that will forever remain as is."_**

 ** _" And what do they need."_**

 ** _" ...A future."_**

 ** _" Even at the cost of never seeing them again, be it living or dead."_**

 ** _"... Again, you should know my answer."_**

 ** _"..."_**

 ** _" If it's any consolation. I truly wished that there was another way. But we are running out of time. The realms are slowly being consumed by our enemy and each second I dawdle is another life, An innocent life, taken by those filthy heathens."_**

 ** _" But why you. Why must you correct our mistakes and failures.'_**

 ** _" Because I'm the only one who can do it."_**

 ** _"..."_**

 ** _"..."_**

 ** _"...Well, I...ever see you again, Nico."_**

 ** _"...Only...When the world has a need for me once more, And only then will we reunite, Lord Hades. My Father."_**

 ** _" Nico...my son."_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chiron's POV_**

 ** _1000 years later._**

 ** _Day: Monday_**

 ** _Time: 13:00_**

 ** _Date: June 24th, 3027_**

 ** _Location: Camp Olympus._**

 ** _Country: New Athens._**

With nothing but a chuckle at the rather outlandish and painful looking bundle of the children of the Gods, I quickly gathered their attention with a cough and raised an eyebrow.

" Children, please," I spoke strongly and rather amusedly." Now what seems to be the issue,"

Many of the students raised there hands, all having the blood of the Gods flowing strongly in their veins, be Demigod or rather descendants of the Gods. All rather young, ranging from 8 years of age to 14 years.

And all as every bit as troublemakers like their older counterparts that last throughout the ages.

But I wouldn't change a thing.

Pointing at young, mischievous looking brunette boy that I pegged as a son of Hermes, he immediately got out of the pile of bodies and looked sheepish.

" Umm, Chiron," He spoke with a shallow smile, looking rather nervous and I could see that the other children looked just as stiff as he

" Yes," I said with crossed arms, now losing my amusement and adopted a pensive face " What has got you into a..."

Before I could even finish my sentence, I was interrupted by a different student and said something that froze me to my very core and shook.

" Who is Nico di Angelo," said a blonde haired girl that looked younger than a decade, yet she had the air and glint in her eye that solidified my belief that she is a daughter of Athens. But she was utterly secondary in my thoughts for what she has spouted, what my very thinking was now focusing primarily on.

Already I could see the shadows react, however slightly to the mere mention of their beloved young master's mere name and I felt a slight drop in the temperature and I could feel the very earth shook slightly beneath my hoofs.

I could tell that the children noticed and looked nervous, but I have now disregarded them and simply froze.

Shock.

Nostalgia.

sadness.

 _Guilt._

Quickly recomposing myself as the best I can and stared impassively at my class who looked intimidated, I stared wistfully at the Sky's above.

Ironically, it was as cloudly and ominous as _that day._

" 1000 years have passed since your absence," I thought solemnly, reverently." It is only fitting that I would be reminded of you on the day you vanished.

Knowing what to do, I turned around and trotted out while saying.

" Class is dismissed," I said stoically.

With my hoofs marching through the road of New Athens, a beautiful metropolis of ancient yet future Architecture designed by Lady Athena and Annabeth greeted my view.

The Island created by Zeus, Poseidon, Demeter, Hera, and Hestia.

Shielded by Heavily woven mist and Powerfull barriers from Hecate herself to keep it hidden and protect us from the outside. Mortal or Monster.

" And this would have never come to be if It wasn't for your sacrifice," I said solemnly, now stopping in front of the very subject of my inner and outer turmoil.

I'm now in a cemetery, yet I was now further in, the very center of the large cemetery was stood the only statue of 20 meters, A imposing statue of a well-muscled man wearing boots, pants and a high-collar trenchcoat with armour pieces on top of his attire with both hands gripped on a narrowed double-edge blade that is half the statues size.

He stood as a protector with his stern eyes ever staring out at the sea.

I bowed my head to the statue with all my respect and kneeled with both my fist on the ground.

" I have not forgotten what you have done for us," I whispered.

" If it wasn't for you, This beautiful future that has spanned 1000 years since your passing, with no one, not even the Gods would be here if not for you, _Μεγαλύτερος πολεμιστής όλων των εποχών_ (Mightiest warrior of all ages)," I said with complete and total respect, now gazing at the writing on the plaque at the bottom of his feet.

With a sad smile, I looked at the Plaque and spoke softly.

 ** _January 28th, 1924- June 24th, 2027  
_**

 ** _Here lies_ _Niccolò_ _di Oscuro Angelo( Nico di Angelo)._**

 ** _Prince of the Underworld._**

 ** _King of Ghost and Magic._**

 ** _The Mightest son of Hades to ever be._**

 ** _And now the greatest legendary Hero of all time._**

 ** _A devoted friend, loving brother and the greatest example of a warrior who held Liberty, freedom, and family above all else._**

 ** _He has taught us to never judge a book by its cover and to be the ideal soldier._**

 ** _To be swift and silent as the shadows._**

 ** _Strong as the very Obsidian Rock of Hell._**

 ** _Cool and collected as the Ice of Hades._**

 ** _Free and passionate like the Flames of the Underworld._**

 ** _And to strike your enemies with the might of Hell-lighting._**

 ** _May you forever rest in peace within the Isle of the Blest, forever-more?_**

I smiled softly, at the grave with a sad smile full of melancholy.

" We have failed you," I said with complete bitterness, my fist clenched so sharply that I know without a doubt that I drawn blood, yet I gave it no thought.

My complete attention is now on my regrets and failures 1000 years ago.

" If we had heeded your warnings. If we just followed you. If we only let go of our biased, prejudiced, foolish fear of the House of Hades so much sooner, you would be here still, with your family. On top of the Heavens as a God, you so richly deserve,"

" If only I..."

I sighed, bowing my head with my shoulders hunched.

" If only if I were a better unce to you, Nico," I whispered with tiredness and sadness.

I bowed once more at the statue and with one last thought to my Nephew, I walked away.

" I'm so sorry, Nephew,"


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chiron's POV**_

 _ **Time:16:00**_

 _ **Day: Monday**_

 _ **Date: June 24th, 3017.**_

 _ **Location: Town square**_

 _ **Country: New Athens**_

With a weary sigh that fits my mood while occasionally sipping my Hot coffee, I glanced at my watch and noticed that it is nearly time for the scheduled meeting.

" Time sure flies when the mind wanders," I said with a melancholic look.

" I couldn't agree more,"

Startled at the voice that appeared out of nowhere, I quickly spun around while mindful not to hit something with my true form and stopped to see a young, lightly scarred Brunette man of early 20's with piercing blue eyes that sparkled like Zeus Masterbolt. A well-built man with a form that favoured speed and strength, a slim yet muscular build.

Donning the first generation Supreme Commander OMPF ( Olympian Military Police Force) uniform, being steel-capped boots with combat pants tucked in. A Purple shirt, to show wich pantheon he is born, ( Purple being Roman, Orange being Greek) With a Knee-length buttoned up high collar white with Gold lining Military trench coat.

The only thing that resembled the ancient world is his Roman Imperial Gold gauntlets and Greaves and a holster of a blade on his back, a blade I can't see but know all too well.

Any normal person would see an Ancient, battle-hardened General with intense lightning eyes, Stiff shoulders and backs straighten.

He was the poster child for seriousness and military might.

His name is Cor Imperium Grace.

An immortal soldier that has lived for 1000 years, A man of peerless skills, the vast experience that fitted his status and indomitable might that surpasses even gods

And he is a son of Jason Grace, Major Roman God of Storms, Warfare and Leadership. And Piper Grace, Minor Greek Goddess of Pure love and emotions.

And that all went away when he gave me a wide grin that borderline goofy and I could not help but return it, but more warmly and grandfatherly.

With both of us laughing, we quickly embraced each other like the family we are and smiled.

" Good to see you, Cor," I said with a nod.

" Back at you, Chiron," Cor said with a grin that just seemed to match him, despite his appearance saying otherwise.

" What brings you here on New Athens. It was to my knowledge that you had a mission in Romania,"

At that, the light in his eyes dimmed greatly with his smile now gone and with his shoulders hunched together.

And I didn't need for him to talk to know what he was thinking.

" Nico," I whispered sympathetically.

He gave me a nodded and sighed.

" Yeah," Cor sighed out in tiredness and sadness," There was no way I could continue the mission with _that day_ approaching," At that day, he stated it out like it was the vilest thing and continued," So I left someone else in charge and just got the Pluto out of there, but not before going to see my parents on Mt Olympus,"

" And how are Jason and Piper," I said, knowing what he was going to say.

Cor just shook his head, like he wanted to shake away a bad memory and said.

" Mum's mourning, tearing up even. But she's going strong with the help of Angela and her maidens. But Dad..." At that, he just closed his eyes and looked physically pained.

" I see," Is what I say, was all I can say really.

The sacrifice that happened 1000 years ago is something that should have never happened, yet we caused all the same.

And it took the disappearance of Nico di Angelo to finally realize what we lost.

" Have you gone to visit your Uncle, Cor," I said smoothly.

" Just heading there now," Cor said with a wry smile, but then his expression turned serious and I mirrored him in posture and mind.

Cor, the ever Jokester and comedy man he is outside of battle and is a joy to be around.

When he looks serious outside of battle, it is cause for major concern.

Hoping to hide my nerves, I then spoke.

" What troubles you, Cor," I said with a clipped tone.

"...Chiron. Something is going on in Romania," Cor said, his tone now unwavering with a hint of edge in his tone. " Call me paranoid, But I sensed something there when I and my team were rendezvousing with the remaining group."

" Sensed," I said with a raised brow, knowing that Cor, and I say this rather nicely, can't sense anything to save his life.

Instead of being offended or cracking a joke, Cor glared at me and I know that this was now a serious, dangerous issue at hand.

Cor, no matter the time, day and situation.

He never glares unless our very worlds are at stake.

" You weren't there, Chiron. The very atmosphere never had a shed of light and seemed to shake and polluted with miasma and every so often we get a sort of energy explosion that beats like a heart and completely disappeared before we can pinpoint it, shaking everything every so often " Cor said gravely. " We set up our base of operations in a small village in Transylvanian,"

I froze at the name of the region that has truly become a hell on earth for so many centuries.

What in blazes is Cor doing in that wretched land?

Before I could voice it though, He raised his hand to stop me and said in a massive tone of the likes that made me feel nostalgic.

" I don't know whats going on, but there have been massive surges of demon activity so large it is unprecedented. And they're all converging to the castle,"

" The one you mentioned in your report that it just appeared out of nowhere," I said, remembering all too well of the day we got the report of an unknown castle appearing with an armada of demons and monsters of all variety.

" The very same," Cor nodded, face grimacing." My scouts and spies have reported that all monsters in Romania are converging there, and that's not all. I have heard reports that monsters that are native to the outside countries have just vanished, confusing all my subordinates and even Lady Artemis's Hunters."

" Converging to the castle of Romania, I take it," I said gruffly, now looking a little befuddled.

Cor nodded with a sigh and said.

" I leave first thing tomorrow morning. I'll...I"ll see you later Chiron," Cor finished, giving me a quick hug and walked his merry way towards the cemetery.

With a sigh and now cold cup of coffee in my hand, I quickly trotted my way towards my home with a grimace on my step.

What can this all mean?

* * *

 _ **Cor's POV**_

 _ **Time: 09:30**_

 _ **Day: Tuesday**_

 _ **Date: June 25th, 3017.**_

 _ **Location: OMPF HQ ( Olympic military police force-Headquarters)**_

 _ **Country: New Athens**_

" And that concludes everything I have to say,"

" Is that all to report,"

I gave a nod to that, not saying any more than I have to say.

" Than dismissed,"

Without even hesitating, I quickly marched out of that deplorable office with a determined expression etched on my face, now that all decisions and the like are done.

Not even stopping and just gaining more speed in my march, I quickly made haste and before I knew it. I was at the front entrance.

Glancing at the clear blue skies, I began to concentrate and quickly shifted my form to pure lighting.

But before I can even spark, a voice that just seems to cut through me appeared, and just like that. My entire attention was the voice that demanded respect and obedience.

One I know so well.

" Cor," the voice, a female voice, Low and strong and all too familiar.

I looked back and broke into a smile to see a tall, Peurto-Rican brunette woman that looked to be in her 30's, a body of a goddess and her hair pulled in a french braid, wearing a Supreme Commander OMPF uniform under her purple toga, like me, and an ancient Imperial Gold blade strapped to her waist, but I knew better than she had more weapons on her person.

Her features were sharp, elegant and despite her tone of voice when she addressed me, she gave me a warm smile and looked at me with nothing but kindness and fond love like a mother would see her son.

I broke into a shit-eating grin and straight up just appeared in front of her and gave her a big hug.

" Aunty Reyna," I said with joy, so damn joyful to see my favourite aunty and in all likelihood, my second mother.

But that's a story for another time.

And yes, my aunty Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, the founder and First Supreme commander of the OMPF. A mighty leader and powerful demigod turned Immortal with power and skill to rival Major Gods. And the woman who finished my combat training and taught me all my other important skills and spoiled me rotten every chance she got.

Giving me an amused smile, she kissed me on the forehead and whispered in her usual accented husky voice.

" I'm happy to see you too, my Nephew. It has truly been a long time."

" 40 years, last I checked," I said with a grin, finally letting her go.

" Still the same, I see," Reyna said with hands on hips. " I hope you don't act like that in battle,"

I rolled my eyes at her good-naturally.

" You say that every time," I pouted.

" And I will say it again and again," Reyna said with a smirk.

With a wistful smile, I couldn't help but stare at my aunt and think of the reason of why she treats me as her son.

With a sigh, now straying from that rather painful thought and now thought of a way to change the topic.

" Why are you here, Aunty. I thought you would you be, you know...," At the end, I had to wince at my words for I know how emotional she gets during this week of the year.

Reyna gave me a sigh and smiled bitterly.

" I went to see him already, Cor." She said simply and all I could do is nod.

" So what are you doing here then," I said, knowing that my aunty would have taken a week and just drop off the map.

" Because I am to accompany you on your mission," She said it so matter of factly that it made me thrown in a loop

" Immortal aunt of mine say what," I said, all that I can say.

She gave me a shark-like grin, grabbing my arm with both hands and said.

" You heard me, Now let's go already,"

And that was the last thing she told me when we both vanished in a bolt of lighting I conjured.

But I still had one, scary thought.

One that I just know that I'm doomed.

This mission just got, even more, severe. For to even garner my aunt Reyna's attention, The Battle Empress and Roman Queen herself.

Just what the Pluto is going on.


End file.
